


Pseudopiously v.2

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel has a theory about halfbreeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudopiously v.2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



The stars were fiercely bright when Gojyo awoke. His bladder felt swollen to the size of a grapefruit, and the heavy dull ache exploded into streaks of tight pain when he shifted on Jeep's hard back seat.

No helping it then. Fuck.

With a grunt, he swung his stiff legs over the side, careful to lower himself down onto the dirt quietly, so as not to wake the others. It'd been an easy day; he couldn't remember the last time they'd driven from sunup to sundown without incident, and they all could use a good night's sleep. It was funny, he thought, picking his way back down the road (barely more than a couple of bare lines in the grass, but more of a road than some they'd driven on). Back in Chang'An, he'd been sleeping eight, sometimes ten hours a night, with a roof over his head and, nine nights out of ten, a warm body to curl up with. Here, he was lucky if he got five, and those five were frequently restless, thanks to injuries, intruders, or Jeep's hard as fucking steel (heh) back seat. "Need some goddamn pillows back there," he grumbled, peering into the black. "Big fuckin' recliner... why th'hell couldn't he have been a van?"

He peered back over his shoulder. Jeep - who was not now nor would ever be a van - was a patch of darker black against the dim shape of a distant hill. Gojyo sighed, and kept walking. He had to get far enough away so that Goku couldn't hear him whizzing. Otherwise the kid's bladder would respond in kind, and once Goku was awake, so was his stomach, and _nobody_ could sleep when that thing started growling. "Outta hire him out as a burglar alarm," Gojyo chuckled to himself, toeing a wrist-thick dry branch off the road before he could step on it. Goku woke up hungry, but Sanzo work up shooting, especially when startled... and with his bladder this full, Gojyo had real doubts as to his current dodging ability.

Another five minutes of picking his careful way, and he decided he'd gone far enough. Or rather, his bladder decided for him, and Gojyo couldn't be bothered to argue. Jeep was a distant shadow, and here at least was a small grove of trees for soundproofing. With a relieved sigh, Gojyo unzipped, resting his forehead against the rough bark of the tree as he let go what had to be six gallons of piss. No more, he chided himself. Hakkai can throw the extra tea out next time, waste of good food or not. Like hell was he going to be suckered into drinking most of the pot right before bed again. This was ridiculous.

Something hard struck him across the back of the head, and everything went even blacker.

* * *

"So." Ukoku's smile was as slick and black as the rest of him, like an oil slick, but Hazel found it familiar and comforting. Like a dog, vicious to outsiders, is loved by the family it guards. "You've been doing well against the youkai. Still, some youkai manage to hide in plain sight. You know about limiters, don't you?"

Hazel nodded. His white robes contrasted sharply with Mister Ukoku's - they must have looked like a pair of salt and pepper shakers strolling down the road. Or perhaps like a couple of chess pieces... although that would make them opposing sides. "I surely do. The jewelry monsters wear to hide their fangs and claws tends to be awful gaudy. They don't even bother trying to hide it, do they?"

Ukoku laughed at that. "Not as gaudy as halfbreed coloring."

"Halfbreed?"

"Yes, didn't you know? The blood red hair and eyes are an indicator of the get of a youkai and a human. They're somewhat rare, being usually disposed of at birth. Some people go their whole lives without seeing one."

Mister Ukoku was many things, but subtle was rarely one of them. "Is that so."

* * *

Something was wrong. Even before he opened his eyes, Gojyo knew that something was very, very wrong. Everything hurt, for starters. It felt like he'd gone ten rounds with a couple heavyweight champs; his insides ached as bad as his outsides did, and that was never a good sign. Was he sick? He didn't remember getting sick. The last thing he remembered, they were camped out for the night. Everyone was fine. Peaceful, even. When had he gotten sick?

"...ka."

Fuck, if he didn't even have enough breath in his lungs to speak, then something was way beyond wrong. Maybe he wasn't sick. Maybe he was concussed. That would explain the headache and the nausea, certainly. Had he fallen? He didn't remember falling... but that was what concussions did, wasn't it? Make you forget shit? He drew a ragged breath, and tried again.

"Hakkai," he groaned, wincing in annoyance. Half his face wasn't working right... oh, that was because he was lying on it, wasn't it? Fuck. He considered and then rejected lifting his head. It hurt enough where it was, and it would only hurt more if he moved it. Best leave it alone. Instead, Gojyo cracked an eye open, wincing again as the light stabbed into his sore eye. Wow. Even his _eyeballs_ hurt. "Where are...?"

The light resolved itself into a candle flame. More than one - there were a hundred tiny lights, that danced and blurred and finally settled down into six. Six lights. Six candles.

In a line.

In a very big room.

Gojyo licked his dry lips, and tasted dirt and dried blood. Where the hell _was_ he?

A jolt of panic shot down into his belly and up into the back of his head, burning through the dizziness and sick feeling. He lunged back, trying to get to his feet... but to his horror, he couldn't move a muscle. His face was pressed against the ground - stone, it was cold grey stone, he could feel it beneath him now, beneath his face and shoulders and arms and beneath his knees where they were tucked up under his chest - and with his one open eye he could see across the room to the line of candles and into the blackness beyond. And he could see his hand laying limp just past his shoulder, but no matter how hard he strained, he couldn't twitch so much as a finger. Nothing.

Also, he realized, as the fog of sleep lifted completely and sensation returned... he was naked.

"_Hakkai!_"

"I'm afraid Mr Glasses isn't here right now," said a too-familiar voice from somewhere behind him. Gojyo's eye rolled in his head as he tried to turn toward the voice. No way. No _fucking_ way.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Footsteps, circling behind him. "Mm? Oh, it's an exorcism." The faint crackle of wax being heated - more candles being lit. "Or did you mean the paralytic? Don't worry none about that. It'll wear off in an hour or so."

"...You son of a bitch." Hazel's accent was annoying at the best of times, but here, without interruption and with the high stone - stone? - walls to echo off of, it was downright maddening. Gojyo gritted his teeth, and strained again to lift his head. "What the fuck did you do with Hakkai an' them?"

"They aren't here. Did I just say that?" The footsteps stopped. "My. You'll hurt yourself if you keep that up."

"I'll fucking hurt _you_!"

"I made a deal with the boy," Hazel continued, as though Gojyo had never interrupted. Damn but the man liked the sound of his own voice! "And I'm good for my word. Killin' you lot would be the same as going back on my word."

"You're crazy." His mind was racing. If Hazel hadn't brought him here to kill him, then what? The large space and ring of candles - that's what they were, wasn't it? A ring - suggested a stage. And what a crazy foreign priest could want with a naked youkai on a stage, Gojyo didn't think he wanted to know. "An' I'm not just sayin' that. You are certifiably batfuck _insane_." Why did he always attract the crazy ones? "Just don't think that'll stop Sanzo an' them from blastin' you into a gooey puddle once they find out you killed me."

"_Really_ now. I'm gonna let you go," Hazel answered, sounding honestly surprised. Gojyo tracked his footsteps as they crossed the space, mentally readying himself for a strike when they approached, but Hazel apparently wasn't one for kicking a man when he was down. Okay, if it wasn't that kind of show, then what the fuck _was_ he doing? "Like I said, killin' you would be going back on my word. But since you're only half a monster, I should be able to exorcise you, and send you back to Mister Sanzo a whole and happy human man."

Gojyo's mind went blank. There was no way he'd heard that right. This asshole... this asshole wanted to take away... wanted to make him...? "You sick _bastard!_"

"You're the one who's sick," said Hazel. He was behind Gojyo now, down by his feet. Gojyo decided he really didn't like having Hazel there. It was making his back itch. "Sick right down into your soul, but don't you fret," the priest purred, and Gojyo shuddered at the sound. "I'll take good care of you. One less demon, _and_ one more saved human life, at the same time."

The fake concerned routine was getting stale. "You wanna know about takin' care, you just come a little closer," Gojyo growled. If the bastard thought Gojyo was just going to lie there for his... for whatever he had planned, then he had another think coming. "Come around where I can see you, asshole."

Hazel laid a hand on Gojyo' hip, and Gojyo jumped without moving a muscle. That was a fucking disorienting experience! Like his insides all lurched forward, but his outsides stayed still. "That's the spirit!" Hazel said, patting Gojyo's rump.

Suddenly, Gojyo decided he really _really_ didn't like having Hazel behind him.

"Oi," he started, "what th'fuck are you...?" A wet finger traced symbols across the small of Gojyo's back, trailing down to his ass... and then sliding into his crack. "_Hey!_" No way. No _fucking_ way. "What the _hell_ d'you think you're doing!"

Hazel's finger hesitated, slick and wet right above Gojyo's pucker. "Would you prefer I not use any oil?" Without waiting for a reply, he slipped his finger in, all the way to the knuckle. Gojyo yelped. "Demons are animals," Hazel continued, as Gojyo fought to control his breathing. It was a lot harder to do when you couldn't move your head. "As I'm sure you know. And they can be called forth with animal behavior. Gluttony is good, but rage is better, and the best one... well, I'm sure you can guess."

He twisted his finger around, and shoved it deeper, drawing a pained grunt from the redhead. This wasn't happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. "_Rape?!_."

"Lust, yes." Hazel pulled his finger free with a sickly wet pop, and Gojyo heard the distinct sounds of a man slicking himself. Un-fucking-believable. This wasn't... this wasn't _going/i&gt; to happen. Taking a deep breath, he strained to move again, so hard that his vision started to go red and then black at the edges, but his arms stayed dead weights at his sides. "Physical love is the domain of animals, just as spiritual love is the domain of humans." Hazel sounded a thousand miles away. Something large and hot pressed against his ass, heavy and far too close, and Gojyo squeezed his eyes shut. _

"Y'know," he called back, mentally bracing himself, "if you wanted to take a ride, all you had to do was... _fuck!_" Hazel pressed in hard, and he wasn't nearly slick enough. Not by a long shot, and Gojyo nearly bit his tongue in two. He had no muscular control, none at all. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't crawl away... he couldn't even bear down, couldn't clench himself tight to keep Hazel out. All he could do was take it. God this hurt. "I always knew... fuck, _knew_ you were a sick bastard."

"Please don't think I'm enjoying this," Hazel protested, rocking his hips. With no resistance, he could move easily, sliding in until his balls slapped Gojyo's ass, then pulling back until the head of his dick tugged at Gojyo's hole. No resistance at all.

And god, it was splitting him open. It was a hot poker in his guts. It was a bullet shot. It wasn't the worst pain he'd ever suffered, but _fuck_ if it wasn't the most humiliating. "Sure feels like you're enjoyin' it to me," he forced out through gritted teeth.

"I do have _some_ control over my body, thank you." Hazel stuttered out. Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Not that I'd expect a monster to understand tha..." The smooth thrusts paused, and Hazel's fingers on Gojyo's hips tightened to the point of bruising. "_Oh my._"

_Not enjoying it my **ass**,_ thought Gojyo. The bastard was so hot for it it sounded like he was gonna blow his load any second. Hell, Hazel was _shaking_. His voice was tight, his breath coming in short pants, and Gojyo was disgusted to realize that he felt a small measure of pride in that. He couldn't even move, and he'd got Hazel this unbalanced. What the hell was wrong with him?

So maybe they were both sick bastards. But Gojyo at least _knew_ it, and that meant he could use it.

_You guys couldn't choose **now** to come crashing through the front door, could you?_

"...Hey. Hazel." It took more control than Hazel would ever know to keep his voice level, and to not let the pain bleed through, but Gojyo had always been good at putting on a show. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Gojyo waited, wincing as Hazel thrust into him with harsh, ragged movements. Those sure didn't feel like the movements of a man who knew what he was doing. Those felt like the movements of a man who was struggling to make it last, and failing. "You're the first half-monster I've ever encountered, so no," Hazel finally gasped out. "I've never had a reason to. This exorcism is..."

"Didn't mean that," Gojyo interrupted. " Meant _fuckin'._ ...You haven't, have you?" Hazel didn't respond, but his clumsy pounding made words unnecessary. It wasn't easy leering with half his face pressed to the floor, but Gojyo managed.

"Well how about that." He could have been kicking ass at the poker table, for all his smooth, unbothered, mocking charm. "You're tryin' to take my soul, but instead I took your cherry."

"I... oh _my_. I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"Then lemme explain." The drugs were fading from his system. He could feel it, feel the sharp tingles throughout his body as control slowly returned. The bigger muscles would take some time still - those were still dead weight, lying heavy on the ground - but with this little revelation, he was certain that he could take on Hazel without 'em. "You're in over your head, _boy_," he drawled, breathing deep through the pain. It helped him focus. It always did. "You really think that little thing is gonna get me off..."

Abruptly, he clenched down hard around Hazel's intruding length, "...before I make _you_ come?"

Hazel's nails dug deep into Gojyo's hip, and the priest moaned softly in the back of his throat. Easy as taking candy from a baby. "I don't need... _oh_... need for you to arrive. I just need..."

"_Arrive?_" Tight, and loose, and tight again, Gojyo worked Hazel's cock with practiced ease. "Fuck, you're as cherry as they come, aren'tcha?"

"I just _need_ to... to stimulate your demon."

Almost there, Gojyo figured. Just a little bit more. The muscles of his chest and lower back were beginning to work by then, and he canted his hips back to take Hazel in even deeper. The priest was so far gone that he didn't even notice, pounding away blissfully. "_Dumbass_," Gojyo laughed, clenching tight again and holding it. "Who d'you think you've been talkin' to all this time?"

"_...Oh!_"

That was all it took. It was shameful, really, how fast it was over. Hazel came, deep inside Gojyo's guts, the hot rush faintly nauseating. _Trying to beat me at sex... who were you kidding?_, he thought, trying to ignore the settling heat low in his belly. _Didn't even glove up. Moron._ And before Hazel could recover (and find some other way of "stimulating" him, the bastard), Gojyo spoke, low and clear.

"I'm not possessed, asshole." He could almost move his arm. Almost. The muscle throbbed like he'd slept on it funny, and very carefully Gojyo flexed it then released the tension. Just one more minute, he figured. Just one more minute, and he could summon his weapon, and then Hazel could see what it was like to be penetrated. "There's no human me and no youkai me. You can't split 'em apart, 'cause I'm _both_, an' always will be."

Hazel was quiet for so long that Gojyo began to worry that the man had fallen asleep back there. "Hey, you listenin' to me?"

"Yes, yes," Hazel sighed. He sounded exhausted. Good. Gojyo tried and failed to suppress the shudder when Hazel pulled out, but the priest was either beyond noticing, or he just didn't care. "I suppose you have a point."

"Damn right I do." Thirty more seconds. Shakujou was humming right below the surface of his palm, hot and heavy and ready to come out and play. All he needed to do was stretch his arm out, and give it a flick. Just a few more seconds. "Now let me--"

Something heavy cracked down on the back of his head, and once more Gojyo fell into the stars.

* * *

There were words, in the blackness.

"Put him back where we found him, thank you, Gat."

Asshole.

"Will he remember this?"

I'm right here, you know.

"Not even as a dream. His memory has been washed as clean as his soul never will be."

Th'hell does that even mean?

"Hm."

"You don't approve."

"It's not that."

Hey! _I_ don't approve!

"Then what?"

Maybe your pet giant isn't too happy that his boss is a rapist. Y'all reckon that could be it?

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know. I'm going to go bathe. I positively reek of filth."

That's because you're full of it, ya dick. No way you're ever gonna...

...gonna get...

...

* * *

No more, Gojyo chided himself, picking his cautious way back to the Jeep. Hakkai could nag and complain and threaten all he liked, but like hell was he going to be suckered into eating a whole can of mixed greens again. His ass _still_ ached from the epic shit he'd taken five minutes ago. This was ridiculous.

"Wasn't fit for a man to eat anyway," he muttered to himself, sneaking back into his seat, careful not to wake Goku. The monkey already paid too much attention to how long he stayed in the crapper... no reason to give him more ammo.

With a sigh, Gojyo propped his head up on his arm and closed his eyes. Peaceful days like this were few and far between, and he was looking forward to the rest of his good night's sleep.


End file.
